


Docteur Love

by Sheo



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe, En attendant ME4, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheo/pseuds/Sheo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alerte couple en péril ! Shepard et Liara se voient forcées de suivre une thérapie conjugale. </p><p>One-shot dans un univers alternatif se passant deux ans après la fin de Mass Effect 3 (fin destruction), absolument tout le monde est vivant, l’équipage du Normandy est dissout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Docteur Love

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILER ALERT : Mass Effect 1, 2 et 3 + DLC du Courtier de l’ombre.

Ses patients étaient en retard et Kathleen s’en fichait. Elle avait abandonné l’idée de s’énerver ou de faire les cent pas dans son bureau. Avec l’âge elle avait appris à relativiser. Soigner les riches était très lucratif mais moralement fatiguant. Jamais là à l’heure, exigeants voire méprisants envers elle, sa clientèle savait se faire détester. Kathleen de son côté s’était habituée à prendre sur elle, à laisser couler et à profiter de ses six maisons et de son cabinet en bois véritable en plein cœur du Présidium. Le jeu en valait la chandelle pour ainsi dire.

L’octogénaire se laissa aller contre le dossier de son imposant fauteuil avant de le faire pivoter, dos à son bureau et à sa paperasse. Elle n’avançait pas dans ses dossiers, elle avait besoin d’une pause.

Dehors le Présidium baignait dans un lever de soleil crépusculaire, une myriade de couleurs dévalait les édifices luxueux de la station tandis qu’une aurore boréale déchirait le ciel. Ce magnifique spectacle laissa Kathleen de marbre, elle y habitait depuis suffisamment longtemps pour être blasée par ces effets spéciaux artificiels déclenchés à distance vers midi, pour que les touristes fortunés et hauts dignitaires de passage puissent prendre des photos.  
Elle détestait cet endroit, un mouroir aseptisé pour vieillards riches, voilà ce qu’était le Présidium à ses yeux avec ses parcs et lacs factices, ses oiseaux stérilisés et ses rues suintant l’odeur douçâtre des parfums de synthèse des bureaucrates. Rien de granuleux venait entacher ce décor figé de carte postale, pas même la maison de passe de Sha’ira au coin de la rue. A l’image du reste, le bordel était tenu par des hôtesses souriantes en uniforme prenant commande entre des tables occupées par des couples en pleine discussion.  
Kathleen n’y mettait plus les pieds depuis qu’elle avait hésité l’année dernière entre y demander un café crème ou une pute. Jusqu’au bout le doute ne l’avait pas lâchée, même après que la prostituée se soit déshabillée devant elle, dans une chambre un peu à l’écart mais pas tant que ça.  
“Vous êtes sûre, je ne vous dérange pas ?” avait-elle eu envie de lui demander en s’attendant à ce qu’on lui réponde qu’elle s’était trompée d’endroit, que l’établissement ne servait que des plats à emporter mais qu’on allait se forcer quand même pour lui faire plaisir.

Kathleen jeta un énième coup d’œil à l’antiquité qui lui servait de montre, plus que trente minutes avant que son chauffeur ne vienne la chercher pour le déjeuner. Elle soupira, elle n’était décidément pas faite pour attendre, elle était faite pour gagner des crédits (et pour collectionner des choses étranges comme cet archaïque diffuseur de parfum de vingt centimètres de large posé sur son bureau). Son addiction à l’argent avait été précoce, dès sa première pièce de monnaie aimait-elle à raconter. En vérité elle était arrivée en même temps que son troisième divorce quand elle décida, amère et aigrie, de ne faire désormais confiance qu’aux choses n’ayant pas besoin d’être astiquées pour reluire, comme c’était déjà le cas pour les crédits sur son compte en banque. Elle était alors devenue la vénale Kathleen Klein, figure incontournable de la psychologie moderne, Maître de conférence le jeudi et vendredi en psychiatrie pathologique dans une chaire au Présidium, Présidente-fondatrice le mercredi après-midi de l’Association Psychanalytique des Terriens Dépressifs, praticienne exerçant en cabinet libéral du lundi au mercredi matin et accueillant les couples fortunés en crise, et enfin, animatrice vedette sur extranet le vendredi soir dès 20h50 d’un talk-show sobrement intitulé “Le Kathleen Klein Show”.  
Kathleen était une vieille femme surchargée de travail qui noyait sa solitude dans sa passion pour l’ancienne époque terrienne. Elle ne quittait jamais par exemple son tailleur informe ni ses chaussures en polymère imitation ballerine imitation cuir. Des matériaux aux noms oubliés, vestiges d’un ancien temps où le carbone ne servait qu’à fabriquer des planches de surf.

Kathleen fit pivoter son fauteuil du côté du bureau et examina sa pile de dossier à traiter. Elle avait vraiment besoin d’une pause, sa tête était à deux doigts d’exploser. Elle ouvrit un des tiroirs pour en sortir son auto-injecteur de poche, vérifia que la dose d’hallex y était suffisante puis se plaqua l’aiguille dans la nuque et pressa la gâchette. La vieille femme ferma alors les yeux et reposa sa tête en arrière, attendant patiemment que le puissant psychotrope parvienne au cerveau. Depuis le temps, elle ne cherchait même plus à nier l’évidence, elle était incapable de vivre sans ce poison.

C’est le moment que choisit son interphone de bureau pour sonner. Elle l’ignora. Elle avait mieux à faire, comme profiter du mois de salaire qu’elle venait de s’injecter dans les veines. Il sonna une deuxième fois. Qui que ça puisse être il finirait par abandonner, elle le savait. La troisième sonnerie lui vrilla le crâne. Elle pensa à s’enfuir par la fenêtre et voler à dos d’elcor jusqu’au relais cosmodésique le plus proche, là-bas elle serait tranquille, pas d’interphone. Elle délirait complètement, bien sûr.

Elle décrocha au neuvième appel, après que la première vague d’hallex ait commencé à se dissiper mais avant que sa secrétaire inquiète n’appelle le SSC et ne défonce sa porte.  
\- “Quoi ?” maugréa-t-elle d’une voix de droguée qu'on dérange.  
\- “Madame Klein, vos patients de 9h sont arrivés” lui informa son employée l’air de rien.  
\- “Il est 11h53.  
\- Ils s’excusent pour le retard mais  
\- Il est 11h53, il est trop tard, qu’ils prennent rendez-vous pour la semaine prochaine.  
\- Ça ne va pas être possible madame.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Vous devriez … venir voir.”  
La secrétaire raccrocha, laissant Kathleen perplexe. Une chose était sûre, sa secrétaire devait être licenciée, elle commençait à être trop à l’aise sur son poste.

Kathleen se leva et marcha jusqu’à la sortie sans tituber. Par chance ses années de toxicomanie avaient réussi à détruire tous les capteurs neurochimiques de son cerveau (ainsi que son foie et sa capacité à ressentir des émotions accessoirement), des pertes irréversibles qui lui permettaient de rester debout et fraîche contrairement à des personnes moins expérimentées et qui, avec le même traitement, seraient mortes.  
\- “Vous avez trois heures de retard” lança-t-elle à la volée une fois la porte de son bureau ouverte. Le ton était sec, le regard était dur, l’effroi fut d’autant plus grand.  
En face d’elle, le Commandant Shepard et le Docteur Liara T’Soni tournèrent la tête dans sa direction.  
N’importe quel quidam moyen, dans une situation identique, aurait hurlé à s’en décrocher les reins. Kathleen, en bonne professionnelle, se contenta de blêmir.

Shepard fut la première à s’extirper de son fauteuil en salle d’attente pour lui serrer la main, ou plutôt pour la lui broyer.  
\- “Désolée pour le retard” s’excusa-t-elle d’une voix assurée, presque arrogante. Le message était clair, elle ne revenait pas d’une cueillette aux champignons et n’était pas d’humeur à se justifier.  
Liara prit aussitôt la parole en s’avançant,  
\- “Nous avons été prises dans les embouteillages, vous savez ce que c’est.”  
Kathleen fut touchée par son mensonge, au moins tentait-elle d’être polie à défaut d’être honnête. En vérité elle ne souhaitait pas savoir d’où elles arrivaient, à coup sûr elles venaient encore de sauver l’univers, inutile d’entrer dans les détails.  
Kathleen leur offrit un de ses sourires crispé et serra à son tour la main de Liara.  
\- “Je vous en prie, entrez donc” les invita-t-elle avant de se retourner discrètement vers sa secrétaire en fin de CDI.  
\- “Cécile !  
\- Céline madame.  
\- Annulez mon chauffeur et mes rendez-vous de cet après-midi.”

Quand Shepard et Liara passèrent la porte du cabinet, l’odeur viciée de bois moisi les prirent à la gorge. La secrétaire avait eu beau les prévenir à l’avance, le choc n’en était pas moins brutal. Le couple, d’une politesse sans égal, s’abstient de tout commentaire, seule Liara se permis de tousser imperceptiblement.  
\- “Asseyez-vous” les pressa la maîtresse des lieux en refermant la porte derrière elles.  
Le couple ne se fit pas prier, l’air étant toujours plus frais près du sol. Le vieux canapé s’affaissa sous leur poids, tout comme les épaules de Shepard devant le regard un brin inquiet que l’asari lui lança. Kathleen passa à son bureau pour y prendre son carnet de note avant d’aller s’asseoir en face de ses patientes, sur une simple chaise. Les trois femmes se fixèrent un instant, en silence. Deux d’entre elles se demandaient où elles avaient atterri, la troisième essayait d’estimer mentalement la valeur de son chèque en fin de séance. Le malaise était palpable, Kathleen décida de passer à l’action, elle était de toute façon trop euphorique pour compter quoi que ce soit.  
\- “Bien !” leur annonça-t-elle joyeusement pour détendre l’atmosphère. “Je vous avouerais que je ne m’attendais pas à ça.  
\- C’est réciproque” répondit Shepard.  
\- “Naturellement, aucun couple n’est jamais content de me voir. Notez que ce n’est pas forcément mon cas, surtout lorsque je reçois des personnalités aussi illustres que vous.  
\- Vous comptez faire votre travail ou vous préférez qu’on passe directement aux autographes ?”  
Kathleen grinça des dents sous la remarque, la militaire ne souhaitait visiblement pas lui faciliter la tâche. Le dialogue allait être difficile.  
\- “Vous avez raison” rasséréna-t-elle avec un sourire forcé. “Votre retard nous a suffisamment pénalisé, autant commencer tout de suite.  
\- Merci” souffla Liara d’un air désolé. Manifestement elle ne cautionnait pas l’agressivité de sa compagne mais souhaitait, tout autant qu’elle, sortir d’ici au plus vite.

La thérapeute nota quelques mots assassins sur son calepin avant de relever son regard vers ses patientes.  
\- “D’habitude je débute toujours mes séances par une séquence de présentations” expliqua-t-elle en retirant les lunettes de son nez. “Mais je vais faire une exception aujourd’hui, je pense pouvoir me rappeler de vos noms, inutile d’y passer trois heures. Passons directement à l’étape suivante, je vais vous poser quelques questions afin de mieux cerner votre couple. Essayez d’y répondre le plus honnêtement possible.  
\- Tout ceci est complètement ridicule” lâcha le Commandant incapable d’en supporter davantage.  
\- Shepard” prévint Liara d’une voix blanche. “Nous venons à peine d’arriver.  
\- Et j’en ai vu suffisamment, nous n’avons rien à faire ici.  
\- Si tu te sens capable de faire mieux n’hésites surtout pas.  
\- N’importe qui ferait mieux” s’agaça Shepard. “Il suffit d’avoir vu trois épisodes de “Flotte et Flottille” pour se prétendre médecin dans ce milieu.”  
Kathleen essuya la remarque méprisante et pleine de préjugés sans sourciller, préférant analyser la situation de son regard de professionnelle. Le couple avait dû sacrément se faire violence pour venir jusqu’ici, c’était une évidence. Finir devant une vieille de quatre-vingt-trois ans pour parler de ses problèmes conjugaux pouvait être très déstabilisant, Kathleen en était parfaitement lucide.  
\- “Ne m’oblige pas à te plonger en stase” menaça Liara d’une voix basse, déterminée à en finir le plus rapidement possible, quitte à enchaîner littéralement sa femme sur le canapé. “Ce n’est l’histoire que de quelques heures, fais un effort.  
\- Génial” maugréa la militaire dans son coin.  
\- “Je sais ce que vous traversez” rassura Kathleen d’un ton aimable. “Il faut que vous parveniez à voir dans cette séance l’occasion pour vous de mettre les choses à plat, objectivement et avec le recul nécessaire.  
\- Bien sûr, ce bureau est comme une sorte de bulle coupée du monde, un espace d’écoute et de compréhension” se moqua Shepard avant de se tourner vers Liara. “Qu’est-ce que je t’avais dit ?  
\- Non, vous ne comprenez pas” coupa Kathleen sans laisser le temps à l’asari de répondre. “Vous n’êtes pas dans une bulle mais bien évidemment dans un tribunal où chacun de vos mots sera analysé et jugé. Mon travail consiste à faire la lumière sur le bien-fondé de votre séparation, pas d’être compréhensive.  
\- Personne n’a parlé de séparation” trébucha Liara.  
\- “Ça viendra, ne brûlons pas les étapes” lui assura Kathleen en remettant ses lunettes, reprenant par la même occasion la discussion en main. “Avez-vous des questions avant qu’on entre dans le vif du sujet ?  
\- Combien mes employeurs vous payent au juste ?” provoqua Shepard.  
\- “Probablement une fortune” expédia rapidement Kathleen avant d’enchaîner sur son questionnaire. “Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ensemble ?”  
Shepard se borna à la fixer sans rien dire, obligeant sa femme à répondre à sa place.  
\- “C’est difficile à dire” répondit-elle mal à l’aise.  
\- ”Je vois, vous avez alterné les ruptures avec les réconciliations.  
\- Plutôt les missions suicides avec les décès, les résurrections et les disparitions.  
\- Évidemment" ironisa la vieille femme qui avait oublié, l'espace d'un instant, à qui elle avait à faire. "Et vous n’avez pas de repère pour savoir où vous en êtes ?  
\- Ecoutez docteur” intervint Shepard légèrement calmée. “Nous ne sommes pas là de notre propre initiative. Nous gérons très bien la situation avec Liara alors si vous pouviez abréger toute cette mascarade au plus vite, nous vous en serions très reconnaissantes.”  
Kathleen haussa un sourcil.  
\- “Vous n’êtes pas là de votre plein gré ?” s’étonna-t-elle  
\- “Contre toute attente, non. Mes supérieurs ont jugé bon de nous y traîner de force.  
\- Cadeau de départ à la retraite ?  
\- Je n’ai que 32 ans.  
\- Chronologiquement 34” corrigea Liara par réflexe.  
\- “Biologiquement 32” repris Shepard la mâchoire serrée.  
\- Y-a-t-il quelque chose que vous faites comme tout le monde ?” demanda Kathleen en levant le nez de ses notes.  
\- “Je ne pars pas à la retraite à 32 ans.  
\- Commandant.” La vieille femme s’interrompit un instant. “Puis-je vous appeler Shepard ?  
\- Non.”  
Le dialogue allait vraiment être difficile, heureusement en face du couple était assise une psychologue aussi pugnace que déchirée.  
\- “Que faites-vous dans mon bureau Commandant ?” demanda franchement Kathleen, déterminée à ne pas lâcher le morceau. “Et épargnez-moi vos âneries comme quoi vous gérez la situation, vous ne vous seriez pas installée à cinq mètres de votre femme si c’était le cas.”  
Shepard toisa la vieille femme d’un air peu habitué à ce qu’un civil lui parle sur ce ton. Liara se raidit depuis l’autre bout du canapé, consciente que sa compagne était à deux doigts de tout laisser tomber (et comment lui en vouloir alors qu’elle-même peinait à respirer correctement).  
\- “A votre avis ?” agressa la militaire. “Vous croyez qu’on m’a demandé mon avis ?  
\- Shepard arrête, s’il te plait” intervint Liara d’une voix atone avant de se tourner vers Kathleen. “Excusez-là, elle est un peu à cran depuis que l’Amiral l’a mise en congé.  
\- Il m’a virée.  
\- Temporairement” précisa l’asari.  
  
Kathleen ouvrit la bouche mais se ravisa aussitôt, se rendant compte qu’elle ne connaissait pas la hiérarchie militaire. Cette histoire d’anonymat commençait sérieusement à l’énerver. La moitié de ses clients ne donnaient pas leurs vrais noms à l’avance de peur d‘attirer les tabloïds, une vraie perte de temps pour elle qui devait alors préparer ses consultations à l’aveugle.  
\- “Et cette mise au placard est de votre faute ?” demanda-t-elle cependant à Liara.  
\- “Ma faute ? Par la déesse non !  
\- Tout dépend des points de vues” grogna Shepard dans son coin.  
\- Pense ce que tu veux” se défendit la scientifique en croisant les bras. “Mais ce n’est pas moi qui a été jugée incontrôlable par Hackett.  
\- ”Un reproche justifié d’après vous ?” rebondit Katleen tout en prenant des notes.  
\- “Assurément.  
\- Seulement lorsque tu m’accompagnes” s’agaça Shepard depuis l’autre bout du canapé. “Tout se passe très bien quand tu te tiens éloignée du Normandy.  
\- Vous pensez que le problème vient de Liara ?  
\- Je ne pense rien, tout ce que mes supérieurs demandent c’est un papier tamponné par vos soins, écrivez leur quelque chose et qu’on en finisse, vous avez sûrement mieux à faire, tout comme nous.”  
Liara leva les yeux au ciel, de toute évidence sa femme ne mesurait pas l’ampleur de la situation.  
\- “Hackett ne se contentera pas d’un papier cette fois-ci” asséna-t-elle sèchement. “Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre.  
\- Surtout que ça ne marche pas comme ça” expliqua Kathleen. “Je ne délivre pas de certificat à l’avance, aucun confrère agréés ne le fait d’ailleurs, exceptés ceux sur Omega bien sûr.  
\- Dommage qu’on n’ait pas eu le choix.” répliqua le Commandant.

Kathleen réajusta ses lunettes et profita du silence nouvellement installé pour jeter un coup d’œil au couple. Voir ces deux femmes en vrai, dans leurs tenues de civil et assises dans son canapé comme deux bonnes copines passées boire le thé, la grisait complètement. Bien plus que la drogue dans son sang. Shepard et sa peau mate, ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés, son impulsivité et son charisme. Liara et son teint azur, son regard analytique, sa voix monocorde et sa froideur. L’une sous les feux des projecteurs depuis Elysium, l’autre constamment dans l’ombre depuis toujours. Définitivement, Kathleen avait fait le bon choix en votant pour elles hier soir lors des “Couples du siècle Awards”.

\- “Croyez-moi, je ne demande qu’à vous aider en signant tous les papiers que vous voulez” déclara la vieille femme hypocritement avant qu’une nouvelle dispute éclate. “Mais en échange il va falloir y mettre du vôtre et m’expliquer en détail les raisons de votre présence ici.”  
Le couple se regarda, s’accordant en silence sur la marche à suivre. Shepard leva les épaules au ciel dans un mouvement signifiant “fais ce que tu veux”, Liara soupira avant de se redresser légèrement.  
\- “Shepard et moi ne travaillons plus vraiment ensemble depuis la fin de la guerre” commença à contrecœur l’asari. “Malheureusement nous avons toujours des domaines de compétences et d’activités extrêmement liés, notre coopération reste inévitable sur certains dossiers. Par la force des choses je suis encore régulièrement amenée à regagner le Normandy le temps d’une mission.  
\- Je vois” encouragea la psychologue.  
\- “Il y a un mois nous avons été envoyées sur Kynareï, la colonie minière des systèmes Terminus.  
\- L’explosion de l’usine par les Soleils bleus” se remémora aussitôt Kathleen qui comme tout le monde avait suivi l’affaire sur Extranet, de la prise d’otage de l’usine par les terroristes, à l’arrivée du Normandy sur les lieux jusqu’à l’évacuation des ouvriers rescapés et la capture des criminels. Pas un seul mort du côté des civils. Un formidable exploit de l'Alliance.  
\- “La mission nous a complètement échappé” soupira la scientifique.  
Kathleen fronça les sourcils.  
\- “Échappé ? Vous avez encore joué aux héros, ça a fait la une partout.  
\- Nous avons sauvé les meubles surtout, dieu merci aucun ouvrier n’a été tué.  
\- Allons, vous ne pouviez pas prévoir que les Soleils bleus feraient tout sauter.  
\- Docteur” coupa Shepard, légèrement agacée par la lenteur de compréhension de leur hôte. “Il n’y a jamais eu de Soleils bleus sur Kynarei.”  
La vieille femme eu un temps d’arrêt, l’information peinant à traverser ses neurones embrumés, quand soudain, le déclic se fit.  
\- “Vous avez fait exploser l’usine ?” articula-t-elle nerveusement.  
\- Disons que les choses ne se sont pas passées comme nous l’avions prévu” coupa court la militaire.  
  
L’information était brûlante, de quoi créer une crise diplomatique majeure avec les systèmes Terminus. Probablement une guerre même. Le secret confidentiel absolu était de rigueur. Le couple n'eut pas besoin de le préciser et Kathleen ne fit pas semblant de ne pas le comprendre.  
  
\- “Tout avait bien commencé” continua Liara sur sa lancée. “Et puis il y a eu cet incident avec le transporteur. Shepard a fait un choix, un mauvais choix, le reste s’est enchaîné très vite.  
\- J’ai fait le bon choix” plaida la coupable. “Et j’aurais pu le prouver si tes agents avaient suivi mes ordres.  
\- Mes agents obéissaient au Courtier, ce que tu aurais dû faire également d’ailleurs.  
\- Parce que le Courtier dirige l’Alliance maintenant ?”  
Liara leva les yeux au ciel.  
\- “Par la déesse” jura-t-elle tout en gardant son calme habituel. “Il est évident que tu n’avais pas les connaissances requises pour cette mission. Je pouvais te fournir les informations qui te manquaient sur la raffinerie, le système d’évacuation, le nombre de générateurs et même les ouvriers et leurs emplacements précis. Si tu avais mis ton égo de côté pour suivre mes recommandations, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.  
\- Mesdames” interrompit Kathleen avant que le débat ne lui échappe. “Inutile de ressasser tous les détails de cette mission pour me montrer à quel point votre rivalité est en train de détruire votre relation. Prenez du recul sur tout ça je vous prie, quels enseignements avez-vous tiré de cet accident ?”  
Le silence s'abattit dans la pièce avec la légèreté d’une chape de béton. Kathleen secoua la main pour dissiper un fourmillement dans ses doigts avant de refermer son emprise sur son crayon, les choses intéressantes n’allaient pas tarder à sortir, elle en était persuadée.  
\- “J’ai donné des ordres et tu as décidé de passer outre !“ remit une couche Shepard en accusant du regard sa femme.  
\- “Tes ordres étaient mauvais” répondit calmement la scientifique d’une voix froide. “Tout le monde le savait sur le Norrmandy.  
\- N’importe quoi !  
\- Mais tu as préféré foncer tête baissée comme d’habitude.  
\- Depuis quand tu remets en cause ma façon de faire ? Tu vas aussi me reprocher d’avoir foncé tête baissée pour te sortir de ta bulle prothéenne ?  
\- Ne sois pas ridicule.  
\- Pourtant à ce moment-là tu n’avais rien contre mes méthodes !  
\- Ca n’a rien à voir, tu ne peux pas comparer Therum avec ce qu’il s’est passé sur Kynarei.  
\- Kynarei, Pallarès, Charonis, Thorton, Xia, quelle différence ? A chaque fois c’est pareil, je frôle la cour martiale parce que tu n’arrives pas à rester à ta place !  
\- Je n’ai plus aucune place sur ton vaisseau, il serait temps de te réveiller.  
\- Mesdames !” cria Kathleen qui avait l’horrible sensation d’arbitrer un match de billes entre enfants de huit ans. “Le Commandant a pris une décision que vous, Liara, avez délibérément saboté. Prenez du recul, on ne va pas y passer la nuit, la question n’est pas de savoir qui de vous deux a raison mais pourquoi vous n’avez pas cherché à écouter l’autre. Liara, pourquoi ne pas lui avoir fait confiance même si vous pensiez qu’elle faisait fausse route ?  
\- Je ne sais pas” menti l’asari après un silence gêné.  
\- “Commandant” repris Kathleen. “Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir demandé de l’aide tout simplement ?”  
Shepard haussa les épaules comme à son habitude. Kathleen grimaça intérieurement, cette consultation allait durer des heures si elle ne les bousculait pas un peu.  
\- “Bon” affirma-elle sur un ton plus calme tout en ne les lâchant pas des yeux. “Le moins qu’on puisse dire c’est que votre problème ne brille pas par son originalité. Vos disputes ont fini par empiéter sur votre sphère professionnelle, comme pour 90% des gens qui atterrissent ici. Croyez-moi j’en suis la première peinée, lorsqu’on reçoit le couple responsable de la destruction des Dieux-moissonneurs, on est en droit d’attendre quelque chose de plus épique que de vulgaires bagarres d’agrafeuse au bureau. Sachant que dans votre cas, ce genre de bagarre peut se traduire en explosion d’usine voire de galaxie, il me semble urgent de régler votre problème afin que vous, Commandant, puissiez réintégrer votre coucou et que moi, je puisse continuer de vivre.”  
  
Shepard jeta son regard maussade vers la baie vitrée tandis que Liara dévisagea un instant sa thérapeute. Les rapports à son sujet n’avaient pas menti. Kathleen Klein était bien cette vieille folle excentrique habillée dans ce qui ressemblait à un tapis terrien datant d’avant le 1er Contact. Une vieille aigrie sans doute expérimentée mais totalement antipathique.  
  
Le silence s’éternisa une nouvelle fois, obligeant Kathleen à poursuivre faute de réaction en face d’elle.  
\- “Rassurez-moi” s’inquiéta-t-elle nerveusement. “Il vous arrive de communiquer entre vous n’est-ce pas ?  
\- Oui, parfois” répondit Shepard, forcée de répondre devant son regard insistant.  
\- “Vous confirmez Liara ?  
\- Si “parfois” signifie “jamais” alors oui je confirme.  
\- On ne se voit qu’une fois par semaine grand maximum, vous croyez qu’on a le temps de discuter ?” avoua Shepard sur la défensive. “Nous sommes débordées par le travail, Liara est constamment enfermée en labo pour ses recherches, quand elle en sort c’est moi qui suis en vol, parfois pendant des semaines entières.  
\- L’excuse est un peu bancale” lâcha Kathleen sans prendre la peine de lever le nez de ses notes.  
\- “Bancale ?” attaqua Shepard, vexée qu’on ne prenne pas son travail au sérieux. “Où étiez-vous lors de l’attaque de la Citadelle, pendant que j’étais en train de me suicider pour vous sauver ?  
\- Sûrement sous une table en train de prier” avoua sans aucune honte Kathleen avant de raccrocher son regard au sien. “Ce qui n’enlève en rien l’idiotie de votre remarque. Le travail est l’excuse préférée des couples qui cherche à s’éviter. Dites simplement que vous ne voulez pas vous voir, n’accusez pas votre travail en sachant pertinemment que c’est vous qui avez fait le choix de le privilégier au dépend de votre relation.”  
La remarque cloua Shepard au fond du canapé.  
\- Ce n’est pas aussi simple” finit-elle par dire piteusement.  
\- Non elle a raison” rebondit Liara. “Tu pourrais changer de travail, trouver quelque chose au sol.  
\- Et toi tu pourrais étudier tes cailloux sur le Normandy” l’imita le Commandant.  
\- “Tu sais bien que ce n’est pas possible.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Tu le fais exprès ?” répliqua la scientifique d’un air anormalement serein. “Nous ne sommes plus en temps de guerre, je ne me contente plus de faire des recherches à partir de matériaux rentrant dans des boîtes à chaussures. Je serais trop contraignante pour l’Alliance, d’autant plus que je ne suis pas une militaire, ton équipage me met suffisamment mal à l’aise à bord pour que je le comprenne.”  
Shepard passa une main dans ses cheveux, visiblement ce n’était pas la première fois qu’elles avaient ce genre de discussion.  
\- “C’est un vaisseau de l’alliance” expliqua-t-elle avec des gestes. “Rempli d’humains que tu ne connais pas et qui, pour la plupart, n’ont jamais côtoyé une asari en dehors d’un bordel, l’intégration ne va pas se faire en un jour.”  
  
Liara soupira, de lassitude ou d'exaspération, Kathleen fut incapable de le déterminer. Son visage restait impassible, comme si de rien n’était, comme si sa femme ne venait pas à l’instant de traiter son peuple de vivier à catins. Bon sang, cette asari ne se mettait donc jamais en colère ?  
  
\- “Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes Shepard ?” répliqua Liara. “Je dois abandonner mon travail pour me plier aux règles militaires, faire comme si ça ne me dérangeait pas de vivre avec une trentaine d’humains et tout ça pour quoi ? Partager une cabine de quatre mètres carrés avec toi ? Est-ce que tu perds la tête ?  
\- L’idée ne me semble pas non plus très judicieuse” s'immisça Kathleen pour s’empêcher de penser à ce que l’association “Liara + bordel” pourrait lui évoquer. “Au vu de votre contexte relationnel, il serait préférable de ne pas multiplier le nombre de missions que vous faites ensemble.  
\- Que tu vives dans une cabine, un laboratoire ou une maison, quelle différence pour toi ?” cingla Shepard soudainement nerveuse. “C’est pas comme si tu souhaitais avoir une famille.”  
Le regard azur de l’asari accrocha les yeux cobalt du commandant pour ne plus les lâcher. La tension monta d’un cran, Kathleen se sentit soudainement de trop dans la pièce.  
\- Ce n’est pas juste” lâcha Liara au bout d’un moment.  
\- Mais c’est une réalité, non ?” insista la militaire.  
Un silence lourd de sens s’installa. Shepard se leva précipitamment, ne supportant plus les paires d’yeux braquées sur elle.  
\- “Je vois” murmura Kathleen, bien décidée à faire preuve de tact pour une fois. “Liara vous ne voulez pas d’enfant ?”  
  
L’asari s’agita sur le canapé, visiblement mal à l’aise. Kathleen compris aussitôt que le sujet ne devait pas être abordé très souvent au sein du couple, voire même jamais à en voir la mine du Commandant. L’héroïne légendaire quadruple sauveuse de la galaxie était paniquée et elle ne cherchait même pas à le camoufler.  
\- “Je ne t’ai jamais dit que je n’en voulais pas” fini par répondre l’asari.  
\- “Tu me l’as fait comprendre.  
\- De quoi tu parles ?  
\- A la naissance de la fille de Wrex” argumenta le Commandant en passant sa main dans les cheveux, comme pour se donner du courage. “Je t’en ai parlé et tu m’a giflée.  
\- Tu étais complètement saoule.  
\- Et tu m’as giflée” répéta la militaire.  
\- Tu comptais partir dans le désert” s’indigna l’asari en se levant presque immédiatement, la main se tenant le front. “A pied et en pleine nuit, je ne t’ai pas giflée, je t’ai sauvée.  
\- Admettez que votre geste pouvait prêter à confusion” désespéra Kathleen en se rendant compte à quel point ces deux-là ne savaient pas se parler.  
\- "Non … oui peut être.  
\- Liara, j’ai cru que tu voulais me quitter.  
\- C’est ridicule.  
\- Otez-moi d’un doute” coupa Kathleen qui s’attendait désormais à tout. “Vous en avez reparlé le lendemain au calme, n’est-ce pas ?  
\- Shepard ne parle que lorsqu’elle est saoule” se désola Liara.  
\- "Ca veut dire non ?  
\- Oui ça veut dire non !” s’emporta la militaire. “Je venais de me faire rembarrer, je n’avais pas très envie de réitérer l’expérience.  
\- C’était quand la naissance de cette petite fille ?  
\- Quelle importance ?  
\- C’était il y a six mois” accepta de répondre l’asari.  
\- “Doux Jésus” ne put s’empêcher de lâcher Kathleen d’un air consterné. “Six mois que vous tenez sur un abcès pareil.  
\- Ce n’était pas à moi d’en reparler” plaida Shepard comme une enfant. “C'est moi qui ai fait le premier pas.  
\- Tu vas me donner des leçons maintenant ?” avertit Liara d’une voix blanche. “Aux dernières nouvelles ce n’est pas moi qui ai besoin d’être ivre pour communiquer.  
\- Je ne le suis pas là” répliqua le Commandant en levant légèrement les mains. “Qu’est-ce que tu attends pour me dire que je ne suis pas la bonne personne ?  
\- Bon sang Shepard” s'agaça Liara en se tenant l’arête du nez. “Je ne veux pas te quitter, je veux que tu changes de travail. Je veux arrêter de me réveiller en pleine nuit en me demandant si tu es toujours vivante. Tu pars en mission sans me dire où tu vas ni quand tu reviens, parfois je dois attendre un mois complet avant d’avoir de tes nouvelles, est-ce que tu trouves ça normal ?  
\- Parce que tu crois que de mon côté ton travail me plaît ? Je sors avec le Courtier de l’ombre, tu as une idée du nombre de personne dans l’univers qui rêve de te faire la peau ?  
\- Je ne suis que le Docteur T’Soni, une scientifique ayant vaguement aidé l’illustre Shepard, je n’ai aucun rapport avec le Courtier. Toi ton identité est tellement secrète qu’elle est placardée sur tous les murs et dans tous les journaux, jusqu’aux tee-shirts. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, l’Alliance met un point d’honneur à t’affecter sur toutes les affaires les plus suicidaires qu’elle trouve.”  
  
Kathleen hocha machinalement la tête, à vrai dire elle n’entendait plus rien depuis trente secondes. Les mots de Shepard résonnaient en boucle dans ses oreilles sourdes tandis que son visage faisait un effort surhumain pour se contenir. Liara T’Soni, le Courtier de l’ombre ? Impossible, elle avait sûrement mal entendu. L’asari travaillait pour le Courtier, tout le monde le savait, de là à extrapoler autre chose il y avait un monde. Que ferait le Courtier sur son canapé ? Franchement.  
  
\- “Je change de travail et après ?” provoqua Shepard en piétinant sur place. “Tu vas soudainement m’annoncer vouloir trois enfants peut-être ?  
\- “Oui” répondit Liara avec une sincérité désarmante.  
\- “Quoi, comme ça ?  
\- Shepard, je n’ai pas d’amant si c’est ce que tu veux savoir. Par la déesse, je suis devenue le Courtier de l’ombre pour toi, n’est-ce pas suffisant ?  
\- Je suis morte pour sauver Joker, ça ne signifie pas que je l’aime !”  
  
Un bruit sec sortit Kathleen de ses pensées, son crayon de bois venait de se fendre en deux sous la pression de ses doigts crispés. Plus aucun doute possible, elle devait se rendre à l’évidence, elle avait bel et bien installé le Courtier de l’ombre sur son canapé moisi. Elle s’éclaircit la gorge pour rompre le dialogue nouvellement créé (et aussi pour vérifier l’état de ses cordes vocales).  
\- “C’est de ça dont vous avez peur Commandant ?” couina-t-elle d’une voix un peu trop aiguë mais résolument professionnelle. “Que Liara ne vous aime pas ?”  
Shepard chercha une aide dans le regard de sa femme mais elle n’y trouva qu’un sourcil relevé, de toute évidence Liara était également très intéressée par sa réponse.  
\- “Liara n’est pas très expressive” botta en touche la militaire mal à l’aise.  
\- “Et toi pas très futée” répliqua l’asari.  
\- “Je n’ai pas eu de mode d’emploi, je n’arrive pas toujours à te cerner.  
\- Que veux-tu que je te dise ?” soupira la scientifique avant de se rasseoir face à Kathleen. “Tu ne te rends pas compte de l’état dans lequel tu me mets avec tes absences. J’en suis arrivée à utiliser la base de données du Courtier pour te localiser en mission. Je demande à des agents infiltrés de risquer leur couverture pour me permettre de savoir ce que tu fais. Les pauvres croient servir la galaxie en me détaillant ton emploi du temps alors qu’ils ne font que rassurer une pauvre idiote.  
\- Liara …  
\- Par la déesse, je dois être le pire Courtier de l’ombre que la galaxie ait connu.”  
Kathleen hocha la tête malgré elle.  
\- “C’est dingue“ analysa-t-elle pour elle-même à voix basse. “J’ai toujours cru que le Courtier était un galarien, le genre sans émotions ni états d’âme. J’ai du mal à me l’imaginer sous les traits d’une asari profitant de son statut pour espionner sa femme. Ne le prenez pas mal Liara.  
\- Vous auriez dû voir l’ancien, il vous aurait plu” répondit la scientifique avec lassitude. “Pas d’états d’âme et une espérance de vie aussi courte que celle d’un galarien.  
\- Le Courtier ne pouvait pas avoir meilleur successeur” murmura Shepard en se rapprochant jusqu’à s’asseoir à côté de l’asari pour lui prendre la main. “Tu remplis ton rôle à la perfection Liara, peu de gens le savent mais sans toi nous aurions perdu la guerre.  
\- J’aime aussi à le penser” sourit légèrement la scientifique, pour la première fois de la journée nota Kathleen.

La vieille femme pris le temps de souffler, l’ambiance lourde semblait s’être dissipée. Elle en profita pour jeter un regard à ses notes et à son écriture déplorable depuis plusieurs phrases. Elle secoua sa main une nouvelle fois. Son fourmillement était toujours présent, il avait même gagné en intensité en débordant allégrement sur son avant-bras. Kathleen ragea intérieurement, maudissant l’hallex et ses effets pervers tout en sachant pertinemment qu’elle les retrouverait avec joie ce soir. Elle reporta son attention sur le couple.  
\- “Vous me rappelez mes petits-enfants quand ils jouent aux pogs” observa Kathleen avec bienveillance. “Ils finissent toujours par se chamailler parce que l’un est meilleur. Mettez-les par contre dans deux pièces différentes et vous les entendrez parler avec fierté du talent incontesté de l’autre.”  
Cette fois ce fut le tour de Shepard de froncer des sourcils,  
\- “Pardon ?  
\- Vous vous admirez mutuellement, c’est une évidence ! Vous devriez vous le dire au lieu de vous noyer dans des détails sans importance. La communication est un élément essentiel du couple, vous ne lisez jamais les magazines en salle d’attente ? Faites un effort, je ne veux pas vous retrouver le mois prochain pour une histoire de planète détruite à cause de vous.”  
Shepard croisa les bras d’un air méfiant, l’explication n’avait pas l’air de la satisfaire.  
\- “Vos petits enfants jouent réellement aux pogs ?” se moqua-t-elle. “En 2188 ?  
\- Voyez la séance d’aujourd’hui comme un électrochoc” l’ignora Kathleen tout en sentant son épaule s’ankyloser. “Un préambule vers un prochain travail de fond à accomplir par vous-même. Vous avez besoin de vous retrouver pour mettre les choses à plat et prendre les décisions qui s’imposent. Il vous faut des vacances et un catalyseur pour insuffler à votre couple cette dynamique positive dont il a besoin. Il vous faut un chien, ou effectivement un enfant. Un enfant serait l’idéal mais si vous n’en voulez pas, un chien peut être un excellent compromis.  
\- Vous êtes sérieuse ?” grimaça Liara.  
\- “Vous n’imaginez pas le nombre de couples que ces bestioles sauvent.  
\- Je ne parlais pas du chien.  
\- Ça n’existe même plus les chiens” déclara Shepard d’un air détaché.  
\- “Détrompez-vous” rectifia Kathleen. “C’est devenu rare mais pas introuvable. Ils en fabriquent encore sur Tarsonis, bien que leur peau de synthèse souffre encore de quelques soucis.  
\- Je ne parlais pas du chien” répéta Liara. “Un enfant n’est pas là pour régler tous les problèmes.  
\- Je vais vous dire une bonne chose” déclara Kathleen sûre d’elle avant de se lever et de s’écrouler presque aussitôt sur sa chaise.  
  
Liara se précipita immédiatement vers elle.  
\- “Est-ce-que ça va ?” demanda l’asari inquiète tout en l'aidant à ne pas tomber encore plus bas.  
\- “J’ai l’impression que non” avoua Kathleen en réprimant une subite envie de vomir.  
\- “Vous devriez vous allonger.  
\- J’ai le côté droit complètement paralysé, c’est venu d’un coup.  
\- Vous avez mal ?  
\- Non” répondit Kathleen tout en trouvant ça bizarre.  
\- "Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?” s’inquiéta Shepard qui s’était levée en même temps que sa compagne.  
\- “Mon poison est en train d’agir avec son système nerveux central” répondit simplement Liara par-dessus son épaule.  
La vieille femme fut momentanément rassurée, son précieux hallex n’y était pour rien. Ce n’est qu’après que l’éclair de lucidité la frappa pour la réveiller.  
\- “Que m’avez-vous fait ?” s’affola-t-elle sans trouver la force pour bouger.  
\- “Je vous ai serré la main, vous pouvez vous lever ?  
\- Je crois oui” répondit Kathleen à moitié ivre avant de le prouver, aidée par son bourreau asari.  
Une fois debout elle ferma les yeux, incapable de reprendre pied avec la réalité.  
\- “Des vertiges ?” constata Liara.  
\- “Oui et aussi un goût de fer dans la bouche.  
\- Vous n’allez pas tarder à vous évanouir, venez vous allonger sur le canapé, c’est plus prudent.”  
Kathleen fit un pas en avant, réveillant par la même occasion quelque chose dans sa conscience.  
\- “Attendez, pourquoi est-ce que je vous aide au juste ?” se rebella-t-elle. “Est-ce que je vais mourir ?  
\- Non” répondit avec douceur Liara. “Seulement vous endormir et oublier votre journée. Enfin j’espère.”  
  
La panique submergea aussitôt la vieille femme, elle ne voulait pas oublier sa journée, trop de choses lui avaient été confiées. Hors de question pour elle de se réveiller le lendemain dans la peau d’une citoyenne ordinaire. Elle se devait d’agir vite, avant que le poison de cette maudite asari ne lui coupe toute motivation.  
D’un geste malhabile elle se détacha de l’emprise de Liara et marcha en chancelant vers son bureau. Les mots se bousculaient dans sa tête, elle se sentait déjà partir et dut faire un effort surhumain pour garder connaissance. “Liara T’Soni est le Courtier de l’ombre”, “L’Alliance est responsable du fiasco sur Kynareï”, “Je vais perdre la mémoire”, “Cécile doit être virée”, tellement de choses à écrire et si peu de temps. Ses doigts filèrent à toute allure sur le clavier holographique de son ordinateur tandis que de leur côté, Liara et Shepard la regardaient faire sans chercher à l’en empêcher.  
\- “Tu m’expliques ?” demanda Shepard.  
Liara haussa les épaules.  
\- “Je cherchais une drogue, Mordin cherchait un cobaye.  
\- Impressionnant.  
\- Mais pas très discret, nous avons eu de la chance.”

Kathleen acheva de taper son dernier mot et, dans un ultime effort, elle crypta et sauvegarda son document. Elle jeta alors au couple un sourire triomphant, persuadée d’avoir réussi à déjouer leur plan. Au même moment une balle explosa la vitre derrière elle et vint percuter son épaule. Kathleen s’écroula au sol avant d’avoir eu le temps d’apercevoir les mines abasourdies de ses deux patientes.

Dans un même mouvement, Shepard couru vers la victime tandis que Liara renversa d’une charge biotique l’imposant bureau en bois. Elles eurent tout juste le temps de s’abriter derrière qu’une formidable salve de tirs se mit à pleuvoir dans la salle. L’asari déploya au même moment une barrière biotique pour les protéger et Shepard en profita pour traîner le corps inerte de la psychologue jusqu’à elles.  
\- “Ca fait partie de ton plan aussi ?” cria la militaire pour couvrir le bruit des balles sifflant autour d’elle.  
\- “Non !”  
Kathleen remua légèrement en bougeant les lèvres.  
\- “Comment va-t-elle ?” demanda Liara bien plus préoccupée de l'état de santé de la psychologue que de sa propre situation, somme toute classique, sous le feu ennemi.  
Shepard se concentra sur la vieille femme endormie et allongée à sa gauche.  
\- “Son front est brûlant” diagnostiqua-t-elle. “Sa plaie est très superficielle, elle va s’en tirer.  
\- J’ai une information à délivrer au Courtier de l’ombre” marmonna soudainement Kathleen, les yeux toujours fermés. “Au sujet de l’explosion d’une usine.  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’elle raconte ?” fronça les sourcils l’asari avant de renforcer d’un coup de poignet la barrière.  
\- Aucune idée, la fièvre doit la faire délirer.”  
La fréquence des balles traversant le bureau diminua en intensité pendant que de nouveaux échanges de tirs se firent entendre. Leurs assaillants étaient manifestement en train de se faire assaillir de l’autre côté de la rue.  
\- “Le SSC” pensa à voix haute Liara, consciente qu’une fusillade en plein cœur du Présidium avait dû forcément les attirer.  
Shepard osa passer la tête par-dessus leur abri de fortune.  
\- “Je crois qu’ils sont sur le toit d’en face” déclara-t-elle. “Impossible de calculer leur nombre à travers cette barrière.  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ?”  
Shepard regarda sa femme, dos contre le bureau renversé, la main droite tenant fermement la singularité permettant à la barrière biotique de rester en place et d’absorber les tirs.  
\- “Tu peux encore tenir ?” lui demanda-t-elle.  
\- “Oui.”  
  
La militaire imita sa position et se rapprocha d’elle, tout en prenant soin de garder Kathleen hors de danger.  
\- “Je crains qu’on ne puisse pas faire grand-chose d’ici et sans arme. Il vaut mieux rester là pour les obliger à concentrer leurs tirs dans cette pièce, l’immeuble est sans doute habité.”  
A peine eut-elle terminé sa phrase qu’une nouvelle rafale s'abattit dans le bureau. Quelques balles s’échouèrent contre la barrière dans un bruit sourd tandis que le reste ravagea tout un pan de mur, les chaises, les luminaires et le canapé. Le couple baissa la tête instinctivement, attendant que l’orage passe.  
\- “Je rêve où ils nous tirent dessus à la gatling ?” s’alarma Liara.  
\- “Ils vont bien finir par être à court de munitions” se rassura Shepard tout en déployant l’omnitech sur son bras.  
\- “Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?  
\- J’essaye de voir ce qu’il se passe.  
\- Nous savons déjà ce qu’il se passe, dès qu’on pose un pied dehors c’est la même histoire, on nous tire dessus !  
\- Tu dis ça comme si j’y pouvais quelque chose.  
\- Je doute que ça soit moi, seule dans mon laboratoire entre quatre murs, qui les énerve à ce point.”  
La militaire baissa les yeux, se concentrant sur ses fréquences radio.  
\- “Sérieusement, tu nous vois maintenant avec un enfant ?” insista Liara. “Il n’y a même pas la place pour le cacher derrière ce bureau.”  
Shepard referma brutalement son omnitech avant de se frotter le visage. Les salves de balles s’étaient arrêtées, le temps pour les terroristes de recharger leurs armes.  
\- “J’ai tout fait de travers” soupira la militaire d’une voix faible.  
La scientifique senti son cœur se serrer, de toute évidence sa compagne était en train de craquer.  
\- “Tu n’es pas la seule” souffla-t-elle en posant sa main libre sur son bras. “Hackett a sans doute raison, nous sommes deux cas désespérés.”  
Shepard esquissa un sourire devant cette tentative de lui remonter le moral.  
\- “Dommage qu’il n’arrive plus à nous parler calmement d’ailleurs, il est souvent de bon conseil” ajouta l’asari.  
\- “Il m’a proposé un poste d’instructeur” coupa la militaire en tournant la tête vers elle.  
Le silence s’installa.  
\- “Ah ?” finit par répondre Liara d’un air se voulant détaché malgré le nœud dans sa gorge.  
\- “Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire de cette information jusque-là.  
\- Je ne te force à rien Shepard.  
\- Je sais.  
\- Tu peux rester sur le Normandy, on arrivera à se débrouiller.  
\- Comme en ce moment ?” se moqua la militaire parfaitement lucide. “Non il est temps que je tourne la page, comme Anderson avant moi et comme de nombreux vétérans encore vivants aujourd’hui.”  
Liara resserra son étreinte autour du bras de sa compagne, tout ceci prenait une ampleur qu’elle n’avait absolument pas planifiée.  
\- “Shepard, je ne sais pas quoi dire.  
\- Ne t’emballe pas trop, le poste est sur Arcturus, c'est pas la porte à côté. Et puis c’est une station remplie d’humains, probablement tous entraînés à mettre mal à l’aise les asaris. Je ne peux pas non plus te promettre que ce nouveau travail suffira pour qu’on arrête de me tirer dessus.  
\- Je vais devoir consulter le Courtier, je ne suis pas sûre que sa base puisse être déplacée.  
\- D’un autre côté” argumenta Shepard. “Un instructeur N7 a des horaires fixes avec des congés qu’il est obligé de prendre, il rentre chez lui tous les soirs et il ne part pas risquer sa vie à l’autre bout de la galaxie.  
\- Deux jours, c’est tout ce qu’il faut au Courtier pour déménager” calcula mentalement Liara en allant chercher la main de la militaire pour y entremêler ses doigts. Shepard la regarda faire et sentit une chaleur lui monter doucement au visage.  
  
Malheureusement le calme autour d’elles se brisa presque aussitôt avec une nouvelle rafale de tir contre leur barrière. Le couple sursauta avant de se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Shepard protégea instinctivement Liara dans ses bras, rapprochant son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.  
\- “Ça y est, ils ont fini par trouver leur stock de munitions” constata-t-elle avec agacement. A ce train-là elles allaient passer la nuit derrière ce bureau.  
\- “Tous tes étudiants vont être dingues de toi” déclara Liara sans aucune suite logique.  
Shepard réprima un début de rire devant ce qui semblait être l’unique préoccupation de l’asari.  
\- “Tu vas pouvoir gérer ?” s’inquiéta-t-elle.  
\- “Je ne sais pas.  
\- T’exagères, tu passes toutes tes journées enfermée avec un drell.  
\- Quoi, Feron ?  
\- Je me suis toujours demandée pourquoi il restait t’aider, il n’a pas de famille ?”  
Cette fois ce fut au tour de Liara de sourire, Shepard n’était décidément pas très futée. Tout comme elle n’était pas très douée pour lui dire à quel point sa jalousie n’avait pas lieu d’être.  
\- “Approche” murmura-t-elle en glissant sa main derrière la nuque du Commandant.  
\- “Est-ce que tu lui as dit que tu n’étais pas disponible au moins ?” bougonna son interlocutrice tout en suivant le mouvement.  
\- Le monde entier est au courant” susurra Liara pour la faire taire avant de l’embrasser romantiquement sous le déluge de tirs.  
  
La spontanéité de l’asari surpris la militaire, peu habituée à une telle démonstration de sa part. Son baiser était tendre mais extrêmement fragile, presque douloureux, Liara y fit passer tous les mots que Shepard rêvait d’entendre mais qu’elle ne pouvait lui exprimer. Il n’en fallu pas davantage pour embraser la militaire qui glissa instinctivement la main sous le chemisier de sa femme tout en la serrant au plus près d’elle. Le baiser s’approfondit dangereusement, au point de lui faire oublier les risques qu’elle encourait mais Shepard décida de passer outre, trop concentrée sur les soupirs que Liara tentait de réprimer alors qu’elle commençait tout juste à lui caresser la base des seins.  
  
\- Shepard” prévint l’asari tout contre sa bouche, pas très certaine que l’endroit soit approprié à ce genre d’activité.  
Le Commandant ouvrit les yeux pour constater l’effet qu’elle produisait sur Liara et sa barrière biotique qui vacillait suffisamment pour laisser passer quelques balles. Elle se redressa légèrement, se rappelant brutalement où elles se trouvaient, sous le feu ennemi, à trois mètres du vide et à moins d’un mètre d’une vieille psychologue endormie. Shepard se frotta le visage de sa main libre en soupirant de frustration.  
\- “Si Feron te suit sur Arcturus” marmonna-t-elle pour se redonner une contenance malgré sa voix fébrile. “Je jure que je le tue.”  
Liara laissa tomber sa tête en arrière contre le bureau, maudissant de toutes ses forces son obligation à maintenir la barrière debout.  
\- “C’est mon seul assistant” soupira-t-elle.  
\- “Je t’en trouverai un autre, un vortcha.  
\- Tu ne comptes pas lâcher l’affaire, n’est-ce pas ?  
\- Je ne l’aime pas, j’y peux rien” grommela Shepard avant de se pencher légèrement pour lui arracher un autre baiser.  
Liara la repoussa gentiment du plat de la main, un sourire arborant discrètement un coin de sa bouche.  
\- “Tu me crois vraiment incapable de flirter avec un vortcha ?” demanda-t-elle l’air de rien.  
La moquerie à peine cachée déstabilisa Shepard qui stoppa son mouvement pour la fixer, incapable de déterminer la frontière entre la blague et le sérieux dans le regard de l’asari. Une chose était sûre, Liara était diablement sexy lorsqu’elle la provoquait de la sorte. Shepard n’eut malheureusement pas le temps de l’exprimer qu’une voix rocailleuse sortit de nulle part.  
\- “Shepard ?” appela-t-elle essoufflée. “Shepard, est-ce que tout va bien ?”  
Le couple quitta son nuage à contrecœur et dans la violence. La militaire ouvrit son omnitech en rechignant, sa main se trouvant toujours sous les vêtements de Liara.  
\- “Tout va bien oui” répondit-elle d’une voix enrouée en se rendant subitement compte que les échanges de tirs s’étaient arrêtés. Depuis combien de temps ? Impossible pour elle de le dire. “Comment c’est de l’autre côté ?  
\- Le toit est nettoyé, la voie est libre.”  
  
Le soulagement fut général, la barrière de Liara disparu aussitôt en s’écroulant sur elle-même tandis que sa propriétaire se levait pour dégourdir ses membres. Shepard se leva aussi, incapable de déterminer si elle était contente que ça soit terminé ou non.  
\- “On a une blessée” annonça-t-elle à travers son omnitech. “Il nous faut quelque chose pour l’évacuer.  
\- Je vous envoie ça tout de suite.”  
La fréquence se coupa et la militaire se dirigea vers Kathleen pour vérifier son état (et accessoirement pour se rendre compte qu’elle l’avait complètement oublié depuis un petit moment).  
\- “Elle dort toujours” lança-t-elle à Liara avant de se tourner vers elle et de se figer devant son regard accusateur.  
\- “Ce n’était pas le SSC” affirma l’asari qui avait parfaitement reconnu la voix. “Tu peux m’expliquer ce que Garrus fait sur le toit ?”  
Shepard pensa un instant lui répondre qu’il passait peut être là par hasard mais elle changea vite d’avis devant le regard sans appel qu’elle reçut en échange.  
\- “Tu n’es pas la seule à avoir monté un plan pour t’occuper de la psy” lui avoua-t-elle sans chercher à lui cacher la vérité.  
\- “Et il devait faire quoi au juste ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, je pensais improviser.  
\- Tu postes un sniper sur le toit d’en face et tu ne sais pas ce que tu comptes faire ?  
\- Je ne comptais pas l’assassiner rassure-toi, juste l’endormir avec un tranquillisant au cas où certaines infos auraient fuitées.  
\- Par la déesse” jura l’asari en se tenant le front. “Il faut vraiment qu’on prenne le temps de se parler.  
\- Où est le problème ?  
\- Si on avait mis nos deux plans à exécution, elle serait sûrement morte d’une overdose à l’heure qu’il est.  
\- Tu crois ?  
\- Oui” affirma Liara sans l’ombre d’un doute. Elle avait passé assez de temps avec Mordin pour établir le dosage parfait capable de cohabiter avec l’hallex pour savoir qu’il n’y aurait jamais eu la place pour une troisième drogue.  
  
Shepard passa une main dans sa nuque, si sa femme disait vrai alors elle était passée à deux doigts de la catastrophe une fois de plus.  
  
\- “La navette arrive Shepard mais ça va prendre du temps” coupa la voix rocailleuse à travers l’omnitech. “Il y a eu du grabuge ici, les secours sont un peu dépassés.  
\- Notre blessée peut attendre, merci Garrus.  
\- Peut-on au moins savoir qui a tenté de nous tuer et pourquoi ?” demanda la scientifique légèrement agacée que personne ne pose la question.  
\- “C’étaient des Soleils bleus, Liara” répondit machinalement le turien, bien conscient qu’il aurait pu citer n’importe quel autre groupuscule de mercenaires à la place.  
\- “Au moins on sait ce qu’ils nous voulaient” remarqua Shepard placidement avant de faire un signe de tête en direction de Kathleen. “Aide-moi Liara, on va la transporter sur le canapé.  
\- Le SSC arrive” informa Garrus. “Je vais aller leur parler, on se retrouve plus tard.”  
La communication se coupa une nouvelle fois pendant que le couple se partageait le travail, chacune prenant un côté du corps endormi de la thérapeute.  
\- “Merde, j’ai oublié Traynor” jura Shepard sur le chemin jonché de bris de verre et de douilles. “Elle m’avait demandé un autographe de Klein.  
\- Je pense qu’il est un peu trop tard pour le lui demander.  
\- Sam va être déçue.  
\- Tu sauras la consoler j’en suis sûre” répliqua Liara en déposant la psy à l’endroit voulu. “Je pars voir si des gens sont toujours dans l’immeuble, tu devrais en profiter pour effacer son ordinateur.  
\- Bonne idée … et Liara ?” appela Shepard avant que cette dernière ne passe la porte du bureau complètement défoncée.  
\- “Mmh ?  
\- Tu crois qu’on … enfin si tu as le temps … peut-être qu’on pourrait passer un peu de temps ensemble, après tout ça ?  
\- Ca me semble tout à fait nécessaire” répondit très sérieusement l’asari. “J’ai encore des choses à te dire …. au sujet de Feron.  
\- “Je vois” s’amusa Shepard sous le double sens. “Mais je ne suis pas sûre que le sujet m’intéresse énormément en fait.  
\- Tu n’as pas idée d’à quel point il va te passionner.”  
La scientifique quitta la pièce, laissant Shepard se débrouiller avec son rythme cardiaque. Elle n’en revenait pas, Liara ne venait-elle pas à l’instant de l’allumer ? Peut-être que finalement les choses finiraient par changer dans le bon sens.

Le Commandant fut soudainement pressé d’en finir avec cette journée interminable. Elle marcha d’un pas rapide vers l’ordinateur et en pris le contrôle d’un revers de doigt sur son omnitech de franc-tireur. Le fichier incriminé apparu bientôt en même temps que son cryptage qui sauta quasi-instantanément. Le contenu du document, écrit héroïquement par Kathleen, s’afficha alors en pleine page sur l’écran.

“Liara est un pog, il me faut un chien” pouvait-on lire.

Shepard réprima un rire, Mordin était définitivement un génie.


End file.
